The Revolving Choc'lit Shop
by MimiFitzgerald
Summary: This story has a similar story line to Riverdale. It's a working progress, but it's my first story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Our story begins in a quaint town on the coast of North America, called Sunnyside. There isn't much to Sunnyside except for a few local landmarks, like the famous Choc'lit Shop,and the Old Fashioned Movie Drive In, but don't be deceived, _dear readers_ , because this is not an uplifting story, it's not a story for the lighthearted but for the people who suffer with their own darkness. This story will take you down a dark and twisted road into the depth of psychotic behaviour. Do not forget that, you were warned beforehand.

The Choc'lit shop, a small little diner that rotated on a disc, on the skirts of Sunnyside, was the usual hangout for the Scooby Gang. Every other night the four teenagers would enjoy their usual milkshakes (Strawberry, Cookies and Cream, Chocolate, and Vanilla), and laugh about the silly ongoings at the local high school which they attend together.

The Scooby Gang consists of a fair haired, blue eyed beauty, named Alice. A raven haired girl named Victoria, a red headed stallion boy called Leon, and lastly a stunning boy named Elliot. Alice and Victoria were both from out of town but only Victoria gave off the rich girl New Yorker vibes. Although both boys resided in Sunnyside their entire lives, Elliot was brought up on the wrong side of the tracks, the Westside. Two rival gangs had formed on the Westside, which had created a divide in the West, whilst the Eastside turned a blind eye to the lesser side of town. The rival gangs were called the Westside Wolves and the Poison Creeps, within both consisted trafficking by drug cartels and small acts of crime, but the Westside Wolves were the more careful and upscale gang of the town.

XXX

Alice and Victoria sat side by side across from Lee and Ell, gossiping as usual. As the bell rings two figures entire the diner, Sheriff Hinton, and his son, Kevin. Looking grave, Kevin spots his four classmates and wanders over as if to start a conversation, but carries news not to fond to the ears.

"Hey guys, have you heard?" Kevin says quietly.

 _This is the sentence that began the whole story._

"Heard what?" Alice asks, shifting over to make room for Kevin to sit.

"Nova and Lissa were in a kayaking incident down at White Water River… Nova was found with the wreckage on shore by the local boy scouts. She was a mess, like full on Titanic portrayal, sobbing and soaked. She seemed fine besides a few bruises from the accident, but they are still scavenging the river to find Lissa's body."

All five kids sat quietly as the news settled in. Nova and Lissa Ridge were the most popular and gorgeous twins in Sunnyside, Nova was an A-Class Queen and Lissa was a sweet person. The family resided in a mansion on the top of the creepiest hill in Sunnyside, and rumour was that the house was haunted and the family was disturbed. The twins were nicknamed the Yin Yang twins because of the light and dark side between the twins, Nova being the dark and Lissa being the light.

Sheriff Hinton walks over towards the table, hat in hand.

"The team called off the search, Lissa's body wasn't found but they assume she was killed in the accident and drifted down shore to the waterfall. The family will have a funeral at the end of the week. I know Lissa Ridge was a close friend to many people in Sunnyside, it was a tragic accident." He explains.

"Oh my god.." Victoria murmurs.

XXX

After the news was let out, the Ridges buried an empty coffin, and grieved extensively alongside the town of Sunnyside, Sunnyside would never be the same after bearing witness to the tragic loss of an innocent child. Great gruesome truths would be revealed when Lissa's body would be found.

Although the town grieved of the loss of one of Sunnyside's finest, several gossiped and wondered if Lissa's death was really an accident. The Sunnyside Register spread tall tales of the death, pushing that she was murdered by her evil twin.

Little did anyone know, these tall tales would soon be found not so tall as they could partly become a fact. Though, whilst the town revolved around the death, no one seemed to notice the appearance of the triplets. The town's most loved family had returned from the ashes of the Westside on a mission to return to the rich and luscious lifestyle that was the Eastside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harlem, Ash, and Quinn walked into Sunnyside High, a week after the funeral took place. It was like walking through a graveyard. People were walking by with heads down, barely a whisper took place. Heads started to turn and stare as the triplets walked by. Especially the head of Nova Ridge.

Harlem felt a hand wrap around her arm, and a yank to the side. Shocked, and looking up she comes face to face with a grinning Nova. The girls both grinned without a word being spoken and embraced in a tight and warm hug. Nova and Harlem had grown up together, like two peas in a pod, until Harlem was ripped from the Eastside to reside in the West for a total of 7 years. Having to cut off all contact with the Eastside, she hadn't seen her best friend for a very long time.

"I'm so glad you are back Harley!" Nova squeals threw a tight embrace.

"As am I." Harley replies.

"You are coming to cheerleading tryouts tonight, right?" Nova questions with a look that says it isn't optional.

"I suppose so, but I'm a terrible dancer Nova, you know that." Harlem argues.

"So? Come on, I'll teach you a routine, and you can go from there. You have a guaranteed spot."

"Fine" Harlem gives out a long extended and dramatic sigh.

XXX

The gym was intensely hot in comparison to the rest of the school, but Harley wasn't sure if it was overheated, or just her anxiety kicking in. She was nervous, her return to Sunnyside High wasn't going as smoothly as she had hoped. All thanks to Ash, her gorgeous bad boy brother whom, within the first five minutes of science, had already set off a mini explosion.

"Harley! So glad you made it." Nova yells across the gym.

The other girls on the squad looked over in shock. Whispers started, whispers about her. All anyone knew about Harley was that she was plucked out of the Eastside and thrown into the Westside 7 years ago, her reappearance was a shock to many, but seeing as it was such a small town, obviously she and her brothers would be the talk of the town. Especially since it sidetracks people from thinking about the devastating death of Lissa Ridge. Two other girls walked into the gym, distracting the girls, and making their heads turn. Harlem recognized one girl, she was blonde and somewhat tall. Her name was Alice, Alice Smith. She was known as the ultimate goody two shoes. Not many people actually liked her, except her best friend Leon. The other girl was a stranger to Harlem, with dark hair and a snobby vibe, she automatically turned heads.

"Alright ladies, tryouts are about to begin." Nova announces.

During lunch she had taught me a small little dance routine that would make her audition successful.

"Harley, you're up first."

XXX

After tryouts, Nova pulled me aside.

"You impressed me, I don't think I've seen talent like yours in a long time. So, would you perhaps consider being my co-captain.." Nova nervously asks.

"Well.. I mean… Of course?" Harley starts to giggle, until she abruptly stops at the appearance of Alice and the new girl.

"Hi Nova, Harlem. Congrats on making the team." The new girl says.

"Who are you? No offence, I've just never seen you around before."

"Victoria Woodsen, at your service." She grins offering her hand.

"Wow, now I've heard that name before. Your dad is like the AntiChrist right?"

"Jeez Harlem way to make an introduction." Alice glares.

"Sorry it was just what I've heard."

"It's fine, but no, he isn't the antichrist, he just made a few business mistakes and landed himself in jail." Victoria replies.

"Oh, man I'm sorry." Nova says.

"Hey, I've got to head home and make sure Ash and Quinn haven't found themselves in any trouble. I'll see you tomorrow." Harlem says to make a quick escape.

"See ya!" Both Nova and Victoria say unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

White Water River was a few miles away from the Revolving Choc'lit Shop. It was the only place that Harlem could find sanction in Sunnyside. Between the West and the East side, there was really only a few interesting places to visit. The Drive-In, on Friday nights, the Gay bar that no one goes to. There's also a diner that many people go to for their milkshakes.

Although White Water River, is a peaceful river now that the kayaking incident occurred. No one dared go down to the river unless there's another murder that could perhaps take place. Which made it an ideal spot for Harlem to get an hour away from the chaos of her two brothers and their mother. When Harley was a little girl, nine to be exact, her father abandoned her and her brothers. Their mother couldn't afford to stay in Eastside for much longer, and when Child Services got involved they plucked the Triplets out of the Eastside and forced them to live with a Westside foster family. It changed all three of their lives.

With a copy of "Wuthering Heights" balanced on her lap and a flask of hot tea clasped in her palms, Harlem was in her zen. Her relaxing evening stretched out in front of her, the way a cat stretches out in a warm patch of sun. The sun had started to go down below the tree line, and the colours in the sky started to change into deep oranges and pinks. A gorgeous hour, the water dazzling downstream, and the magnificent smell of the earth was all Harlem needed to make all her problems disappear.

That silence, and peace was broken when footsteps sounded. Loud branches being snapped made her head turn. A boy was just visible through the trees. He was a work of art. Flowing brown hair that just reached his jawline. Green eyes that glistened like Emeralds, but a dark look to his face, almost as if something tragic had just happened. He made eye contact, and shone a smile that resembled a grimace. He looked familiar.

Harlem looked away and went back to her book. Sipping the tea, footsteps approached her, the next thing Harlem knew, this stranger was sitting beside her and grasping her book out of her hands. With a yelp of disapproval a giggle emerged from the boy. He seemed amuse that she was slightly disgruntled by him abrupt actions.

"Who.. Who are you?" Harlem finally manages to ask.

"Elliot Penworth at your service, most call me Ell. And you? What's your name?"

"Harlem. Harlem Redfern. So, why exactly are you interrupting me? Wuthering Heights is a fascinating read, that no one should be interrupting."

"Okay. So I like walking threw morbid places like this river. Such a crime?" Harlem shook her head. "I didn't think so. Trying to clear your head of all your girly drama?"

"Not so girly, and yes, to the trying to clear my head. Or waiting for another morbid accident." Both teenagers smile at the snide joke.

XXX

After a call from some mystery friend broke the spell cast on both, Harlem and Elliot, an invite was initiated, and a plan was made. The two kids, wandered back into town down the trails. They discussed all sorts of subjects, including family problems, past schools, fancy people, politics and all fun stuff that usually would be discussed over a long and stretched periods of time. Not for them though, they clicked, almost as if someone lit a fire between them that set of sparks.

As they neared the diner, Ell stopped Harlem,

"I want to just warn you, these people, they're judgemental, and frustrating. At first."

Harlem smiles,

"Don't worry about me. I'm used to that kind of crowd."

"Of course. Sorry, I forgot." Harlem nods. "Let's go in."

XXX

The diner was a magnificent red and white tiled restaurant, with an intriguing 80's style appearance, and the best milkshakes in all of Sunnyside. The booths were a burgundy red, with white marble table tops. Two kids sat together in a booth, but besides them, the diner was deserted, Harlem recognized the one girl, Victoria. The other boy was a stranger to Harley, but Ell headed right over as if they'd grown up together. Harlem followed.

'Harlem! I didn't realize you knew our dear friend Elliot?" Victoria peers over to Elliot and raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well we just met about an hour ago, down by a graveyard." Elliot says with threads of sarcasm slicing through his voice.

"Oh really?" Harlem giggles.

"Of course, where else would I meet another morbid soul like me?"

"Hey Ell, lighten up a bit. Anyone want to introduce me?" The boy with his arm around Victoria's shoulders asked.

"Harlem, this is Leon, also known as Lee. He's Alice's best friend, and Elliot's childhood friend." Victoria smiles.

Harlem takes a seat on the booth beside Ell. An hour passed, with all four of them laughing and joking, until the topic of Lissa came up.

"She was so kind, in all honesty sometimes I wish it was Nova and not Lissa that died. At least Lissa was nice. Nova's just stone cold." Victoria mumbles.

"Nova isn't that bad, she just has a different way of dealing with her emotions. Power fills her with confidence that lasts all day until she gets home. She needs it." Harlem defends.

"Are you really defending our ice queen of Sunnyside High?" Victoria raises her eyebrow.

"Yeah of course, she's a close family friend. She isn't an ice queen."

The girls bicker for awhile, constantly hitting roadblocks as the talk.

"Alright, I'm going to retire to my house. I can't be arguing for another hour." Harlem chuckles and Victoria returns a smile.

"I'll walk you?" Elliot suggests.

After saying their goodbyes, Ell and Harlem set off into the cold night. Wind whistling by their red ears, snow started to fall. After a long walk home, and a goodnight to both, A long night of nightmares awaited Harlem. Nightmares that consisted of her past struggles in the Westside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Events at school the next day were boring, nothing too exciting except for the usual gossip, and cheer practice. Alice and Victoria had invited Harlem to the Drive-In Movie, she then went home to ask her brothers, seeing as they weren't invited to anything, ever.

"So, movie, tonight, attendance isn't optional. What do you say?"

Quinn peers up from his novel, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Ash looked away from his expert cooking to give her a look of disapproval. Ash was the cook of the family, he seemed to love it, and was good at it too. His chuckle made the answer obvious. Of course they didn't want to go, they didn't socialize, it wasn't the Redfern way.

"Okay, if we agree to this.." Ash pauses. "You have to do our laundry for a week."

"Two weeks. One for each." Quinn adds.

"If it means you both socialize, I agree. Now I have to go get ready, and I suggest you _both_ go change." Harlem eyes down both boys who are dressed in sweatpants and over worn t-shirts. They both smirk in acknowledgement.

Harlem slinks off down the narrow hallway to her room and away from her brothers to change. Once in her room she strips down and grabs a warm blue hoodie, and grabs a pair of clean jeans off her laundry hamper.

XXX

It was a cold night for a movie, the brisk air sending chills down Harlem's spine, the parking lot was full of mismatch cars with the trunk doors open, people camping out in the pack of the cars waiting for the movie to start. Harlem spots the familiar baby blue truck that belonged to Elliot. Two cars away from the truck, was Nova, who had already spotted her, and was headed over to greet Harlem.

"Harlem!" Nova shrills.

"Nova." Harlem smiles calmly.

"Come sit with us for a little. We won't kill you." Nova giggles.

"Okay meet you there," Harlem turns to Ash and Quinn "Go to the blue truck, my friends are there, and you guys can socialize." Both boys chuckle and head over, meanwhile Harlem follows Nova to her car.

XXX

Elliot, Leon, Alice and Victoria were all crowded up in the back of the truck, blankets covering the girls, wrapped tightly around their delicate frames. All four kids look up as Ash and Quinn approach.

"Which one of you is Elliot?" Ash asks, his voice stern.

Ell looks over confused,

"That would be me. Who's asking?"

"Harlem's brother, or brothers" Ash gestures to Quinn.

"Oh. I didn't realize Harlem had brothers?"

"How did you not know that, you do know her last name right?" Alice says.

"No..? I just met the bloody girl."

"Redfern. As in the Redfern Triplets. They're legendary in Sunnyside." Leon says, with a faint sound of admiration in his voice.

"You do realize we're standing right here, right?" Quinn says.

Elliot shuffles over to make room for two more bodies.

"Sit, if you'd like. Is Harlem here?"

"She is, somewhere. She got whisked away by Nova." Ash replies.

Both boys cram into the back of the truck with the other four. Laughing and talking, all six kids told stories of their lives before the death of Lissa.

XXX

Nova drags Harlem to her car, in the back of the car, there were blankets upon blankets stashed and laid out along the trunk. Two girls sit side by side, both wrapped in blankets. Naomi Holcomb sat the farthest away from where Nova and Harlem stood, her funky purple hair draping around her like a curtain, she looked up and smiled. Naomi was the last member of the trio, Harlem, Nova, and Naomi, had been best friends for as long as any of them could remember. Harlem and Nova, although, had been closer. The other girl shuffled over a bit to make room as if Harlem was staying. She was small, with big brown Bambi eyes, and two pink and brown braids ran down her shoulders on either side. Her name was Clove Leaa. She was a Westside Wolf. Harlem doubted that either girls knew, but when the two girls made eye contact, it was obvious Clove knew exactly who she was.

"Are you staying with us?" Nova nudged Harlem.

"I should probably go find Ell and my brothers before someone gets murdered." Nova flinches.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.." Harlem apologizes.

Nova shrugs, then looks over at Clove, almost as if she reassures her. Harlem raises her eyebrows. She then hugs Nova goodbye, says farewell to Naomi and Clove. She heads towards the blue truck that Elliot is in. Rounding to the back, she stops, dead in her tracks. Her brothers sit side by side against Lee and Ell laughing and talking. It was the first time since they moved to the Westside that she had seen a genuine smile emerge on the two boys faces. They both look up as Harlem approaches.

"Little sister. Finally you pulled yourself away from Nova and her groupies." Ash says.

"Of course, preppy little Harlem." Alice says, with a glare.

"What is your issue?" Harlem growls.

"You walk into our school, as if you're the queen. Nova welcomes you back with open arms even though she is the ice queen of our school. I don't like girls like you. Girls like you are privileged. And you never change."

"You don't know me. At all. I'm far from being privileged. Ask my brothers, we came back with nothing. We were taken from our home, we were stripped of everything we know. So stop."

Both girls looked at each other. Alice lets out a long sigh.

"You're right. I don't know you. But I'd like to…" She says softly.

Harlem sighs nodding her head. She crawled into the back of the truck and wedged herself between Elliot and Ash. Footsteps approach around the truck, Kevin rounds the side of the truck and peered in,

"Ou newbies to the scooby gang. How interesting." Kevin coos. Alice and Victoria both grin at each other. Kevin gave off a very gay vibe. Flamboyant almost. Quinn makes eye contact with Kevin, and smiles.

"Quinn." He offers his hand. Kevin grasps it and shakes.

"Kevin."

"This is Ash, and Harlem." Kevin nods at each of them.

"I wanted to ask if one of you would accompany me to grab snacks?"

"I'll go." Quinn offers.

As they head off Harlem starts to doze off, her head gently pressed up by Ell's shoulder.


End file.
